1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a package for an electronic device and a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and more particularly to a package for an electronic device and a method for manufacturing an electronic device which is equipped, as an internal part to be mounted, with an electronic component that enables data to be rewritable.
2. Related Art
A package of an electronic device has been subjected to various improvements to fit a function of the device, characteristics of an electronic component mounted therein and the like, and there have been developed packages of shapes and structures such as to suit respective specifications.
For example, a package disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-77943 is a package for use with a piezo-electric oscillator with a configuration that enables information from outside to be rewritable with respect to an IC mounted therein. Specifically, as an external terminal of the package, a terminal for controlling the IC is provided in addition to a terminal for mounting a printed substrate and the like.
Improvements of such package structure have been necessarily carried out in terms of solving a current technical problem, and it is no exception when the patent applicant undertakes technical development. Actually, the patent applicant found a problem relating to the piezo-electric oscillator disclosed in the above-mentioned related art and succeeded, through various research, in developing a piezo-electric oscillator that can solve the above-mentioned problem.
The invention may be summarized as follows: a terminal for controlling the IC is used as a lid of the piezo-electrixc oscillator, so that risks such as short-circuiting when mounting the piezo-electric oscillator on the printed substrate and the like may be avoided.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-77943 is an example of related art.
A package used for an electronic device subjected to one improvement after another as mentioned above is considered highly effective for individual purposes. On the other hand, the fact is that a package structure of an electronic device specifically developed to solve one problem suffers poor usability for general purposes in manufacturing other electronic devices.
Actually, in a case of the package disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-77943, when there is a request to use the external terminal for IC control for other purpose, there is a need to design newly an internal structure of the package.